icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 MLP Nations Cup
| count = 8 | second_other = | third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 11 | goals = 73 | attendance = 1210 | scoring_leader = Vicki Bendus (9 points) Bailey Bram (9 points) | mvp = }} The 2011 MLP Cup is a women’s ice hockey tournament that will feature six countries. Said countries have rosters that consist of players that are under 22 years of age. Canada is the defending champion and will attempt to repeat. All games will be contested at the Bodensee-Arena in Kreuzlingen, Switzerland. News and notes *December 14: Hockey Canada announced that Roxanne Douville has been added to the roster of Canada’s National Women’s Under-22 Team for the 2011 MLP Cup. Douville is replacing Cornell goaltender Amanda Mazzotta who is injured and unable to participate.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/152801/la_id/1.htm Group standings Group A Group B Schedule http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/151577/la_id/1.htm Semifinals | team2 = | score = 9–0 | periods = (3–0, 5–0, 1–0) | reference = | goalie1 = Roxanne Douville | goalie2 = Anna Prugova Valentina Ostrovlyanchik | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 9–0 | goals1 = V. Bendus (C. Birchard, T. Watchorn) (PP) – 01:09 L. Fortino (B. Bram, V. Bendus) – 13:58 N. Spooner (PS) – 16:18 C. Karpenko (M. Deluce) – 21:27 B. Bram (V. Bendus, J. Saulnier) (PP) – 26:07 C. Karpenko (C. Prevost, M. Deluce) – 26:46 B. Bram (V. Bendus, C. Birchard) – 31:56 I. Menard (S. McKeough, J. Campbell) (PP) – 39:26 C. White (N. Spooner, S. McKeough) (SH) – 53:46 | goals2 = | official = Nicole Hertrich | official2 = | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 63 | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021207_74_3_0.pdf | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = 48 | shots2 = 13 }} | team2 = | score = 3–1 | periods = (2–0, 0–0, 1–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021208_74_5_0.pdf | goalie1 = Sara Grahn | goalie2 = Viona Harrer | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 | goals1 = J. Asserholt (L. Bäckman) – 01:20 E. Holst (E. Eliasson, G. Andersson) – 14:57 A. Östlund (J. Malmström) – 50:56 | goals2 = 54:45 – T. Voigt (A. Kuhn, I. Strohmair) | official = Diane Michaud | official2 = | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 105 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 46 | shots2 = 23 }} 5th Place Game | team2 = | score = 2–3 SO | periods = (0–0, 0–0, 2–2) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 0–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021209_74_3_0.pdf | goalie1 = Anna Vanhatolo | goalie2 = Florence Schelling | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 2–2 2–3 | goals1 = S. Touminen (A. Toumanen, K. Rantamäki) (PP) – 42:49 S. Touminen (K. Rantamäki, S. Kärnä) (PP) – 52:20 | goals2 = 48:50 – S. Benz (E.Rasseli) 50:30 – S. Wyss (S. Thalmann, S. Benz) (PP) 65:00 – C. Meier | official = Nicole Hertrich | official2 = | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 110 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 24 | shots1 = 69 | shots2 = 30 }} Bronze Medal Game | team2 = | score = 2–7 | periods = (1–2, 1–3, 0–2) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021110_74_4_0.pdf | goalie1 = Jennifer Harss | goalie2 = Valentina Ostrovlyanchik | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 2–4 2–5 2–6 2–7 | goals1 = S. Kratzer (M. Bittner, N. Kamenik) – 03:59 M. Bittner (N. Kamenik) – 26:05 | goals2 = 05:45 – O. Sosina 13:50 – N. Shiryaeva (A. Vafina) 23:01 – S. Terenteva (A. Vafina, A. Khomich) 24:54 – S. Terenteva (O. Semenets, A. Vafina) 28:12 – E. Lebedeva (O. Sosina, M. Sergina) (PP) 46:00 – S. Terenteva (G. Skiba) 50:51 – G. Skiba (M. Sergina, S. Tkacheva) | official = Katja Bandlowski | official2 = | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 44 }} Gold Medal Game | team2 = | score = 0–6 | periods = (0–5, 0–1, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/SIHA/21/IHW021111_74_2_0.pdf | goalie1 = Sara Grahn Valentina Lizana | goalie2 = Genevieve Laccase | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 | goals1 = | goals2 = 03:12 – L. Fortino 07:40 – C. White (N. Spooner, L. Rougeau) (PP) 10:04 – V. Bendus (B. Bram, J. Saulnier) 16:24 – J. Kohanchuk (B. Bram, I. Menard) 18:09 – C. Karpenko (M. Deluce, C. Prevost) 28:24 – B. Bram (C. Birchard) | official = Diane Michaud | official2 = | stadium = Bodensee Arena | attendance = 200 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 37 | shots2 = 60 }} Awards and honors References Category:2011 in hockey Category:Women's ice hockey